


A Little Help

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2019 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad Dean, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lactation Kink, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Nursing a child is not easy, at least when you still have a hard time controlling your milk. Lucky for you, Dean’s more than willing to help.





	A Little Help

Dean watched Y/N cradle their newborn daughter’s head as she held her to feed. The baby’s small hand grabbed at Y/N’s newly enormous breasts. They were full and almost bursting with milk. A couple of purple veins could be seen, lining her delicate, honey colored flesh. Her areolas had grown a couple of sizes. Dean had read that it was what nature intended so that the baby would find the milk source much better. They’d also grown darker in color. Dean didn’t mention that her huge nipples strangely turned him on so, so much. 

As Y/N fed their baby girl, Dean saw her bite down on her bottom lip when his baby latched its mouth to her swollen and tender nipple, sucking it in as if its life depended on it. Well, to be fair, it did. He also noticed the little frown in Y/N’s brow subside as she sighed in relief. 

 

The living room was quiet so late at night. Everyone was asleep, apart from his new little family. Dean had taken it upon himself to help Y/N as best he could, often joining her for nightly feeds. It wasn’t as if he could feed the baby himself, but he wanted Y/N to know that he was there and he had her back.

Diaper duties after the feed, that is his thing. At first he had gagged and even threw up a little in his mouth. He couldn’t do it with his eyes closed, though - not that Y/N would let him.

“You good?” he asked, when she leaned her head back and closed her eyes in the heavy arm chair they’d found in the thrift shop and had to bring back because it was perfect for her.

Y/N pried her sleepy eyes open and sent him a faint smile. “All good.” **  
**

After the little girl had emptied half of the milk, she wouldn’t take any more. Y/N shifted her to try the other breast. The baby latched her mouth around it, sucking hesitantly.

“You ok, Dean?” Y/N asked when she caught him watching with his mouth agape.

“Huh? Yeah… why?” He leaned back in his chair, trying to play it off. Trying to will the feeling between his legs away.

She smirked. “ Then I guess you’re just really happy to see me… feeding our daughter?”

Y/N cocked her eyebrow at Dean, and he followed her gaze that landed on his crotch. His boner was twitching underneath the fabric of his sweats.

“Oh…”

Dean knew there was no explanation that would make him look good, which is why he didn’t even try. Instead, he just sat back and crossed his legs awkwardly, making her laugh at him.

He didn’t mind her laughing, though. He always loved the sound of her laugh. It never failed to brighten his day - or night. But also he couldn’t deny how much it turned him on to see those full breasts. It wasn’t about the size. Dean never really cared about that. Y/N’s breasts were a handful, just enough for him. But since she’d given birth, they’d tripled in size, and when she showed him the first time, when the milk came in, he almost choked on his coffee.

The fact that her breasts were full of milk to nourish their child was beyond sexy, which was a kink Dean definitely never knew he had.

“Ok, I think we’re done, princess.” Y/N broke Dean’s train of thought as she got up and walked over to hand him his daughter. “Your turn. I’ll see you in bed.” She bent down and kissed him, her arm squeezing his shoulder before she turned and left the room.

Her back was resting against the headboard when Dean came in after burping the baby and changing her diaper. He had walked the hallway up and down, waited until she fell asleep in his arms before he made his way to the bedroom and put her in her crib.

“You’re not sleeping?” he asked, carefully putting the little girl down.

“Waiting for you,” Y/N answered, patting the empty space next to her. “Come here.”

Dean didn’t need to be told twice. He was still half-hard and hoping that he’d get lucky that night. It had been almost a month since she’d given birth, but they didn’t have sexy time on their schedule yet. Not that he didn’t want to, but because she wasn’t ready yet, and Dean wasn’t going to push. She was still sore. Pushing a human out of her body wasn’t really rainbows and cupcakes, and he understood.

Dean was there, he saw how much it hurt her, even if he wasn’t the one who had to go through it. He couldn’t lie; he almost fainted at one point. Only when Cas put some kind of magic on him did he manage to stay awake for the whole birthing experience. Sam knew about the mishap and he still teased him about it. Dean was never going to live it down, but he didn’t care.

“Sit,” she said to him as she moved to straddle one of his thighs. Then she kissed him - a kiss that he’d almost forgotten how it tasted because it had been so long. Dean’s arms went around her body, one palm resting on her lower back and one at the back of her head to pull her closer.

She paused after a while, breaking the kiss as she panted hard. Her tongue darting out, licking at her bottom lip before she bit down on it, making him feel all fuzzy.

“Dean, I need your help,” she huffed breathlessly, her fingers pulling at her top to reveal her breasts. Dean almost choked on his saliva. He looked down, her hard nipple perking up, right in his face, and the sweet scent of breastmilk invaded his nostrils. “Could you help me drain the other one a little? She didn’t drink nearly half of it, and my body’s still regulating the milk flow. I… it’s just… god, it hurts so much.”

Looking down, Dean could see that her breasts were a little uneven. One of them still full and straining with drops of clear liquid at her nipple. When his finger touched it, the milk almost shot out freely, and she moaned.

“Fuck,” Dean mumbled before he quickly sealed his mouth around it, sucking gently at first.

She pulled at his short hair as her other hand traveled to where his cock was standing erect inside of his underwear. She pulled the fabric out of the way to be able to fist his cock freely. Dean felt like he was in heaven as he drank from the nectar of life, bucking his hips into her palm.

“Good boy,” she praised, and it made him suck harder. “Yeah… mmhh… suck it dry, Dean. Oh,  _god_ , it feels so good.” She moved over him, rubbing her crotch along the hard length of his thigh as her hand tighten around his cock.

Dean swallowed the milk greedily. It tasted better than he thought it would - sweet and delicious, and it made him drunk on her.

“So good,” she said again, her hips speeding up, dampening his sweatpants. She was close, he knew it, and,  _fuck_ , so was he.

Dean looked up, his lips still sealed around her big areola, and she smiled down at him, winking, as if she knew how much he liked it. He returned to sucking harder, drinking everything she had. He bucked into her fist two more times before spilling over her hand, and her legs started to tremble as she came all over him, drenching his right thigh in her juice and seeping through his sweats.

He released her tit with a loud pop before he smiled up at her, feeling full on the inside and out. “Did it help?”

“It did,” she laughed as she climbed off him and laid back down next to him. He pulled his pants back up, not minding that it was full of cum, and moved down a little so he could nestle his head in the crook of her neck and drape an arm around her.

“Happy to be of service.” He smirked, a sudden feeling of tiredness overcame him and before Dean knew it, he was fast asleep.


End file.
